El Dorado 2
by RobinMakesMeHappy
Summary: You saw them in the city of gold. You saw them fight evil. You even saw them naked! Now here's what happened after the city of gold. Rated K pulse for amounts of blood.
1. Chapter 1

_My first El Dorado story. I am in love with this movie. I LOVE LOVE LOVE, Migule the most cause he is SUPER nice. Also when I was younger I kinda had a big crush on him. :) Anyway here's my story!_

**El Dorado 2 Back to Spain **They were at it again, Tulio and Miguel, Miguel and Tulio. The mighty and powerful con men. At the moment it was just them. Altivo was getting to know some fillies so to speak. ( AN: Hehe Altivo you sly horse you) Chel was at the little cottage they were renting, heavy with child. The two best friends were currently working there latest con. It involved cards, water and some dirt. No one really got it but Tulio, but Miguel didn't care. Tulio handled the con things, while Miguel made the background music and did the heavy lifting. Miguel looked over to his friend who was explaining the rules to a large man with an eye patch. A sudden felling of dread came over him as his gaze drifted to the man. He felt the sudden urge to go home.

''Tulio?'' Miguel called to his friend. ''Hmmm?'' He replied in a distracted voice. ''Well'' Miguel stuttered, ''I think...I think we should go home like right now.'' Tulio froze. ''Excuse me my good man'' he said to the eye patched man before turning to Miguel. ''Miguel...'' He gestured to the waiting man. '' We are in the middle of a con with a man who could make us rich.'' Tulio gripped Miguel's shoulders. ''And you want to go home?!'' Miguel put on his puppy dog eye's. ''Oh no no no Miguel not the face. Stop!'' Tulio thought he could handle it in till Miguel started to whimper. Tulio quickly gave in. ''Ok but after this game. Miguel smiled, the face always worked.

_Tada! I love Miguel so much, He's awesome. Anyway, I have like ten pages of this writen down so I'll update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is part 2! Tada! The El Dorado charters all belong to Dreamworks. If I owned it there would be a sequel where Miguel got a girl. Any way here's the story._

**El Dorado 2 Back To Spain**

''And I'm sorry my good sir, but that's another loss. But would you care to play another round?'' The man stood and said in an deep voice. '' No.'' Tulio's disappointment as all but visible. ''Oh, well ok...'' The man stuck out his left hand to shake Tulio's. Miguel's heart jumped to his through, Tulio always kept his card's in his left sleeve.

The man raised an eyebrow. ''What? You don't want to shake my hand?'' Reluctantly Tulio stuck out his left hand and gave a shake. But instead of letting go the man yanked Tulio towards him. Every one of Tulio's cards tumbled out of his sleeve. ''I knew it!'' The man bellowed, ''You cheated and now I will make you pay!'' The man let go and reached down to pick up a rock from the street. ''Let's go!'' Miguel shouted as he grabbed Tulio and ran. They ran for what seemed like hours, in till the town looked like a small dot in the distance. ''Look over there!'' Tulio said breathlessly, ''A river we can stop there!'' Miguel nodded not wanting to waste any breath.

When they arrived at the river it was around noon and very, very, VERY hot. Miguel collapsed on the ground while Tulio leaned against a tree. ''Hff...Miguel I..I think hffff..we lost him.'' ''Yeah'' Miguel gasped, ''But we didn't.'' He pointed to a figure hurtling towards them. ''No good!'' Tulio screamed. '' In the river! Jump!'' Tulio who had been standing at the time had no problem doing so, but Miguel could only scramble to his feet before the eye patched man grabed him. ''Miguel!'' Tulio screamed as he tried to get out of the river. ''Tulio help!''

_Dadadaaaa! Cliffhanger! What will happen to Miguel? Huhhhhh... I miss this movie so much... :( Aww oh well I can quote it word for word, so no biggy. Any ways... Review! I command you with my awesome El Dorado powers._

_Miguel: Yes review! Khh! Khh!_

_Me: Thanks Miguel you tell them. :)_

_Miguel: No prob, :)_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv

Review! I don't fell like making the rest of the arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry about not updating! I just never got around to it... __* hides brhind rock * hehe …...don't hurt me..._

_**Chapter 3**_

Miguel decided this was the worst day of his life. This was even worse than when he first arrived in Spain. Stupid guards... stupid whip. Miguel cringed at the word, _whips___how he hated them. He remebered the sting on his little back, but most of all he remebered the raven haired, blue eyed boy that saved him.

_Flashback _ ''_The whiping of Miguel Cartnezes _( A/N no idea how to spell that last name, but I thought it fit) _will now begin.'' The crowd yelled some in protest but most in excitement. '' This young man was caught stealing gold from the house of Dilligard Cortez. His punishment will be 20 lashes.'' The six year old quivered in his chains, being six he had a limited amount of smarts. But he knew what a whip was, and that it hurt. A lot. They never told the victum when they would strike first so Miguel sung softly to himself. ''Hush little baby don't say a word momma''s gonn- Ackkk!'' The whip hit the fresh skin on his bear back. ''One.'' The evil man yelled. Pain... that was all Miguel could fell._

_''Two.'' More pain... ''Three'' Horrible pain. ''Four.'' He could fell him self slipping. ''Five.'' His little back had dulled by now. ''Six.'' His vision was blurry. ''Seven.'' ….Nothing. At first Miguel thought he was dead, then he heard a scream. And people don't scream in heaven... right?_

_Almost at once he felt the cain lossen.''What... Mum...?'' A small laugh came form behind him. '' Ha no kid I ain't your mum. I'm Tulio.'' __End of flashback._ Oh how Miguel missed his smart, chatty friend. If only they were kids again, messing with guards and stealing to eat. But now Tulio was who knows were, and Miguel was sitting in a cell awaiting, well awaiting what he didn't know. But he was about to find out. ''Get up blondie!'' Oh great... eyepatch was back. ''Pfff you just wish you had hair like me. The chicks love it.'' The man grabed Miguel by the shirt. ''Shut it maggot! It's time to pay.'' A small smile came to Miguels face. ''Sorry, Tulio carries the money. Looks like you got the wrong guy.'' The man's hand flew across Miguels face. ''Shut up. Whan I said pay, I ment as in, horrible, painful, punishment.''

_Done! Lala... again don't hurt me if there is a mistake. Spellcheck is being a jerk. :p Anyways I might not post again for a while. I'm kinda sick. Grrrr I hate it! I am sooo hot in my house and it like 73f. Well... I only have one thing to say. REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**H-hey everyone….. *dodges fruit* Haha…. I understand. I was gone for soooooo long, and blah blah blah….. But I have a good reason! I was in the hospital! For like a week! *Dodges more fruit* Okay, okay. That's no excuse for not updating in a long time, and. I. AM. SORRY. But, on with the story! *dodges Piano * -_- Really? A Piano?**

It took thirty minutes, five lungful's of water, and two near drownings for Tulio to make it out of that river. Shaking his head like a wet dog, Tulio gasped for sweet, sweet air.

''That was good. Right Miguel? '' Tulio turned to see his blond friend, only to find him not there. At first, Tulio was surprised. Then, he remembered.

It all came back in a flash.

_Him and Miguel setting up a conning booth._

_Tulio conning a man with an eye patch._

_Miguel wanting to go home, and himself refusing. _

_The eyepatch man catching on._

_Them running to a river. _

_A river…..Miguel….._

Tulio's head snapped up. He remembered. Without a second thought, the dark haired man ran off to save his best friend.

He silently cursed himself for letting the river drag him this far. He could be anywhere as two or ten miles away from his friend. And there was no telling what Mr. Eyepatch –_as Tulio decided to refer to him as- _would do to his blond friend.Mr. Eyepatch seemed to be a brutal type, which reminded Tulio a lot of Cortés. Though in all honesty, he would prefer Cortés right now.

_Oh, finally. _The tree where he and Miguel were separated was just ahead. Which was good for Tulio because his lungs were about to give out.

Tulio skidded to an ungraceful stop just before the tree. He looked around. Behind the tree, in its branches, and even because he was so desperate, under a rock.

Nothing, nada, zilch. No sign of Miguel or Mr. Eyepatch anywhere. The only thing Tulio could see was a unhelpful piece of gold.

''Oh no-no-nooooo!'' Tulio sat down on the river bank, grasping his head in his hands. ''Oh Miguel… What am I gonna do?'' He pried at the edges of his mind, trying to come up with a plan. But instead, he only ended up with a headache, and a heavy heart. He couldn't think of a single way to save his friend.

Tulio walked home slowly. He had no Idea of what he would tell Chel about Miguel. Over the past year, the two of them had become like brother and sister, and he was sure Chel would grieve almost as must as him.

Almost.

When Tulio knock on the door he full expecting Chel to greet him with a cheerful face as always, maybe just a little mad for being gone so long. But when the door was opened he was not expecting his tearful wife to look up at him.

She stared at him in shock, like he was a ghost. When she finally spoke, it came out as a horse whisper.

''T-Tulio? Your…your alive?''

Tulio stared right back at her, his face forming one of a confused man. ''What? Chel, what do you mean?''

Chel didn't answer. Instead she walked forward to place a hand on Tulio's cheek.

At once her eyes softened. ''It really is you!'' The woman threw herself at her husband, pressing her lips to his feverishly.

At little surprised, Tulio softy kissed her back, then pulled away to look at her questionably. ''Chel? What's going on?''

Chel looked Tulio right in the eyes, a look of schoolgirl glee on her face. ''An speech was made. They said that the two famous thieves 'Tulio and Miguel' were caught and put to death. I was so upset, but then you came! They lied!''

Shouting with happiness Chel pulled Tulio inside, and stuck her head out the door.

''Tulio?'' She asked, ''Where's Miguel?''

Tulio turned to his wife and took a deep breath. He knew it would be best to tell her fast. Like ripping off a band-aid.

''Chel…'' Oh, he couldn't do this! It was too hard to tell his true love that his best friend was taken.

''Chel they…..TheytookMiguelandIdon'tknowwereheisandhemay bedead!"

She starred at him for a moment, then. ''I'm sorry. What?''

Tulio sighed again and led the girl over to her armchair. After making sure she was comfortable, and that nothing that could be used as a weapon in reach, he began to speak slowly and calmly.

''Chel….'' He place a kiss on her hand. ''They….they did get Miguel. And I could do nothing to stop them… I'm sorry…'' He hated this! He sounded like someone giving bad news to a husbandless mother! Where was his grief?

Chel was silent as she gazed into Tulio's eyes. ''Tulio… is he?''

Her question did not need to be said.

''I don't know. I know they took him, but I can't be sure if he's dead.''

_TWAKC!_

Tulio's head turned to the left with the slap he had received.

''How could you!? You idiot!'' Chel was standing now, her face twisted in grief and rage. ''Why didn't you look for him?''

''I-''

She didn't wait for him to answer. ''He's alive! The speech given said you were _both _dead!''

Tulio could only stare. Could she be right? Could Miguel be….alive?

''I-I'm sorry….''

Chel sighed and placed a hand on the man's cheek. ''I know, but now we have to go find him.''

''Whoa! Hey, that's not gonna happen. I'll look for him, but you-'' He poked her in her slightly bloated stomach- ''Are going nowhere. '' Tulio pulled Chel close and placed a kiss on her nose. ''I'll be back before tomorrow.''

**Sup? I wrote this chappie in a hurry cause I really wanted to get it out. AND SIDOFHNOEIUTHGCINHWEG I HATE THIS CHAPPTER IT'S TURKEY POOP ON TOP OF A CRUD SANDWITCH! DX *five more minutes of ranting* Ehem…as I was saying, please review. Reviews are like chocolate for dog. …*blink blink*…wait… **


End file.
